


i like it like that

by ootn



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Making Out, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20073661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ootn/pseuds/ootn
Summary: "넌 예상을 빗나가 더 재밌어날 자꾸 자극해""You’re more fun because you always surprise meYou keep stimulating me"— 119 (NCT Dream)





	i like it like that

They’re sitting in Jaemin’s bedroom, making out. Jisung is being a little more aggressive than usual, pushing his hands up Jaemin’s shirt and sucking on his neck occasionally. They’re definitely having a moment here— it seems like their teenage hormones have gotten the best of them, and they’re practically rutting against each other on the bed as they kiss sloppily and messily.

Jisung gets insecure, sometimes. He’s a senior in high school, a really quiet kid who keeps to himself, whereas Jaemin is already a sophomore in college and is one of the most outgoing, likeable people Jisung’s ever met. Jisung loves Jaemin and he knows that Jaemin loves him, but sometimes when he visits his boyfriend on campus and remembers how personable and popular he is he starts to worry, just a little bit. Jaemin almost always notices when Jisung gets too down on himself, and is quick to remind him that he’s the only one he loves and usually takes the time to show him, too. The first time Jisung made a comment about how Jaemin was too far out of his league Jaemin took him to his dorm and spent an hour kissing every inch of his body and reassuring him he had nothing to worry about. Jisung had gone home with a lot of hickies and feeling a lot better, but it took him a while to get over the embarrassment of it all (even though he loved it.)

Jisung still gets shy about PDA, even when they’re alone, but he enjoys it too much to let that stop him. It still blows his mind sometimes that Jaemin likes  _ him _ , and picked  _ him _ out of all the boys and girls that he could have been with. So he’ll never complain when Jaemin wants to hold his hand, or kiss him, or suck him off in the privacy of his dorm. They still haven’t  _ done it _ , as Jisung says in whispers to his best friends, or  _ fucked _ , as Jaemin says casually to his own group of people. Right now, though, they’re both dangerously hard and Jisung is wondering if today’s the day. Is he ready for that? Probably not, but still. He’ll do anything for Jaemin.

Jaemin can tell Jisung isn’t ready by the way Jisung gulps when Jaemin says, “Lay on your stomach, I wanna try something.” It’s endearing, but he wasn’t even planning on having sex with Jisung yet. They won’t do anything until they’ve talked about it and they’re both ready. 

“Are we gonna—” Jisung asks Jaemin, looking at him with those beautiful dark eyes of his, and Jaemin chuckles. “No baby, we aren’t going to have sex til you’re ready. But what if I eat you out?”

Jisung blushes deep red and chokes when he hears that, and Jaemin can’t help but burst out laughing when he sees the look on his boyfriend’s face. Jisung smacks Jaemin on the chest, then buries his face in his hands and mumbles “Shut up, stop laughing, asshole” but Jaemin just chuckles and pulls the younger boy to his chest. “It’s okay, baby, I won’t if you don’t want me to.” Jisung grumbles something into Jaemin’s chest, and Jaemin asks “What was that?” 

Jisung pulls back and glowers at the older boy. “I said, I want you to,” he says, still so quietly that Jaemin can hardly hear him, and Jisung just turns redder when Jaemin beams at him.

“Really?”

“Yes, you asshole.”

Jaemin grins and dives back into Jisung, who promptly holds his arms out to push him away. Jaemin just grabs the younger boy’s hands in his and makes kissy faces at him even as Jisung glares at him and keeps him at arm’s length. 

Eventually, Jisung caves and lets Jaemin cover his body with his own, lets Jaemin grins against him and kiss up and down his neck. Things start to heat up again when Jaemin catches his lips once more, licking into his mouth and feeling Jisung whine quietly.

Jaemin pulls back and murmurs lowly, “Lay down for me, babe,” and Jisung flushes and complies, flipping onto his stomach. Jaemin tugs Jisung’s pants and boxers down his thighs, and Jisung hisses as feels himself being exposed. Jaemin removes the other’s pants all the way, then gently pulls Jisung’s hips up so that the younger has his chest and face pressed against the bed and his ass in the air. Jisung is glad Jaemin can’t see how red his face is, because he knows Jaemin would tease him for it, but he forgets his embarrassment and his shyness as soon as Jaemin places his hands on either of his buttcheeks and spreads them. 

Jaemin leans in and Jisung can feel his breath on his ass, and when Jaemin blows on his hole just to see it pucker Jisung whines. “Are you gonna do something?” Jisung pouts, though Jaemin can’t see it. 

Jisung has been nervous this entire time, about how it’s going to feel and how he’s going to react and what Jaemin is expecting from him, but all that flies out the window as soon as Jaemin leans in. All he does is swipe his tongue over Jisung’s hole, and Jisung is already whimpering. 

Jaemin does it again, licking over his hole and then circling around it with his tongue, and Jisung feels his eyes roll back. It feels weird, just as weird as he was anticipating, but the unfamiliar sensation is so pleasant that he can’t help but blurt out “Fuck, that feels so good.” He can’t even bring himself to feel embarrassed.

Jaemin slips his tongue past Jisung’s rim and starts to fuck it in and out of his hole, spurred on by the way Jisung whimpers and moans. Jaemin continues to work his tongue in him, breaking it up occasionally by swirling his tongue around inside him and letting his teeth lightly scrape the rim. Jisung is practically writhing on the bed at this point, and he gasps out “Can you touch me?”

Jaemin smiles to himself and responds, “I’ll need you to hold yourself open for me, then,” and Jisung makes another high pitched sound before reluctantly raising his arms behind him to replace Jaemin’s hands spreading his ass open.

Jaemin reaches an arm underneath Jisung and starts to stroke him gently while he continues to work wonders with his tongue. Jisung is shaking now, pleasantly overwhelmed, and he can hear himself getting louder. Jaemin pulls off of him for a sec to check on him, asking, “You alright, babe?” and all Jisung can do is gasp out a whisper of a “Yeah.” 

Jaemin can tell the younger is close by the way he fucks into Jaemin’s hand, and he’s prepared for it when Jisung moans out “I’m so close, Nana.” So Jaemin continues with rigor, fucking Jisung’s hole with his tongue and fisting his cock, and it isn’t much longer before Jisung cries out and cums all over Jaemin’s hand and his bed.

He collapses onto the bed, laying there for a moment before rolling onto his back. Jaemin is beaming, still kneeling at the edge of the bed, and Jisung croaks out “C’mere, I need to get you off,” reaching an arm out weakly to the other boy.

Jaemin chuckles and climbs next to Jisung on the bed, and Jisung must have missed something, because he doesn’t remember his boyfriend getting naked. Jaemin pulls the younger boy onto his lap, and Jisung winces as he feels his boyfriend’s hard cock against his sensitive ass. Jaemin glaces at him apologetically, and Jisung just rolls his eyes as he scoots back on the older’s thighs and wraps his hand around him. They make out lazily as Jisung jerks Jaemin off, and it’s not much longer before the older boy spills all over Jisung’s stomach.

Jaemin flops back on the bed and Jisung is quick to curl up next to him, or rather half on top of him, his face pressed to Jaemin’s chest and one of his legs wrapped around Jaemin’s waist. He snuggles into him as Jaemin kisses the top of his head, content to just lay like this for the rest of his life, slightly sweaty and still reeling a little from their respective orgasms.

“Love you,” Jaemin murmurs.

“Love you too,” Jisung mumbles back, pressing his face further into Jaemin’s chest and reaching blindly for Jaemin’s hand.

Jaemin takes it and lifts it to his lips, kissing each of Jisung’s knuckles and smiling to himself when Jisung sighs contentedly. 

They’ll definitely be doing that again.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
